¡Hijo tuyo, tenía que ser!
by Nocturnals
Summary: Winry miró a su hijo desde la cocina, reflexionando sobre palabras pasadas. Entonces Riza captó su línea de pensamiento. —Te lo dije, igualito a Edward.


**¡Hijo tuyo, tenía que ser!**

* * *

_FMA no es mío._

* * *

Una tarde la Coronel Hawkeye apareció en la casa de los Elric, quienes llevaban asentados en Central poco más de cuatro semanas, con su hija de la mano. Rihara Mustang, de apenas tres años, los saludo sonrientes con sus enormes ojos negros. El Bastardo Mustang, como se acostumbró a llamarlo Edward, había llegado finalmente a Fürher, y le tomó casi un año casarse con la Coronel. Aunque Winry sospechaba que Rihara fue un accidente, uno muy lindo.

—Muchas gracias, Winry — Dijo la mujer, dejando a la niña aferrarse al regazo de la joven —Si te causase problemas…

Winry se rió.

—Tengo tres hijos, Coronel Hawkeye, esta lindura no dará problemas.

Y todo estuvo bien, claro, y como tenían tiempo ambas se sentaron en la cocina de la casa a tomar un poco de café, mientras Maes entraba a buscar algo dulce. Rihara, seis años menor, lo vio y comenzó a ir tras de él.

—Ma, Rihara me sigue— Se quejó, acostumbrado a la niña.

—Juega con ella, o llévala con tus hermanas.

Maes suspiró, cansino, y levanto a la niña entre sus brazos. Rihara era encantadora, con su pelo rubio apenas rizado y sus ojos negros. Pero, como a todo niño, le parecía molesta y torpe.

Winry sonrió y Riza negó con la cabeza.

—No podía salir más parecido a Edward — Dijo la Coronel.

Winry se encogió de hombros.

—Es imposible, a menos que consiguiera clonarlo —Se rió — Y yo me preocuparía un poco, si fuera el Führer Mustang.

Riza la miró, comprendiendo.

—¿Edward era igual contigo? — Conjeturó.

—Oh, sí, claro que lo era. Para él yo era molesta, torpe y ruidosa. — Entonces volvió a reir —Solo que ahora soy más molesta, mucho menos torpe, e igual de ruidosa.

La Coronel la miró y termino su tasa de café, levantando su cartera para irse. Winry, como lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuidaría de Rihara hasta que terminaran las reuniones. No les faltaba el dinero para niñeras, pero si la confianza en una. Y, considerando que Winry tenía un niño alquimista en casa, un esposo que conocían a fondo y un corazón tierno pero confiable, no podrían estar más felices con su ayuda.

—Mantengámoslo en secreto. — Pidió ella, sabiendo la rabieta que haría su esposo si se enterase.

Y lo hicieron, claro, hasta que Rihara, de diecinueve, y Maes, de veinticinco, los reunieron un día a ambos padres en la misma sala muchos años después. Maes iba a iniciar, cuando un gesto de Rihara le pidió permiso para hablar primero.

—No voy a ser nada sutil, porque sé que no es lo suyo— Introdujo la joven y Winry controlo prudentemente que su esposo no pudiera romper nada caro cercano — Así que ojalá hayan tomado sus pastillas para la presión: Estoy embarazada, y por lo tanto yo y Maes hemos decidió adelantar nuestro matrimonio. Por cierto, llevamos dos años y medio saliendo, y sí, planeábamos casarnos cuando cumpliera yo los veintiun años, es decir, a mayoría oficial de edad.

Maes parpadeo, confuso. Esperaba algo más… suave. Pero así era Rihara.

Contaron hasta tres, sin que ninguno de los hombres reaccionara. Riza y Winry, quienes lo sabían hacia años, comenzaron a preocuparse hasta que el Führer hablo:

—Yo te castro, pedazo de imbécil ¡Es casi una niña! — Extalló, levantándose del sofá y apuntando al joven alquimista.

Entonces se dirigió al ex alquimista de acero:

—¡Hijo tuyo tenía que ser, que no se aguantan para reproducirse!

Edward reaccionó, levantándose de su lugar, señalando a la joven recién descubierta pareja que los miraba asombrados.

—¿Hijo mío? ¡Hija tuya que se le ocurre soltar las cosas así como así! — Grito — ¡Y tú, Maes! ¿De todas las chicas que podías embarazar, tenía que ser ella? ¿Ella? ¡Es casi otra hija!

Y Winry preparo café, mientras Riza trataba de calmar los ánimos.

—Quizá debimos decirles — Murmuró Winry, viendo a los dos hombres discutir airadamente.

—No lo creo, de todas maneras ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que iban a concebir tan pronto?

Winry miró a su hijo desde la cocina, reflexionando sobre palabras pasadas. Entonces Riza captó su línea de pensamiento.

—Te lo dije, igualito a Edward.

* * *

Esto cuenta como un fic que iría como dentro del mismo mundo que mi otro fic "Elmust". Donde, digamos, les hice una hija a Roy y a Riza, y la empareje con el niño de Ed y Winry- que sí existe, supongo sabrán-

Tenía un fic a medio hacer sobre el nacimiento de Rihara, que no creó que lo suba por ahora, porque me cuesta encaminarlo y tengo otros fics por terminar. En fin, besotes. Que buena y productiva mañana la de hoy.


End file.
